Fear The Shadow
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: When the Shadow strikes, the last thing you see is curled silver and icy blue, before everything goes black. During the day, Ryssa is a normal tenth grader. But at night, she turns into the dangerous Shadow. KazuXOC Can Stealth ever catch the Shadow?


Fear The Shadows

_When the Shadow strikes, the last thing you see is ice blue, and curled silver before everything goes black._

"Who the hell ar-" The man said, his head whipping around wildly as he searched for the descructive force that took down all of his friends in a matter of seconds. He couldn't see a single thing. It wasn't right... No one has the power to just magically _dissapear_ like that.

Suddenly, there was someone behind him. He whirled, seeing nothing but an ice blue and curly silver blur, before everything went to black, and his limp body fell to the floor of the old abandoned building. An average looking girl stood there, her posture relaxed, contradicting the fact that she stood in the midst of a bunch of unconcious bodies.

Silver curls fell around her pale face, her bangs falling into large, ice blue eyes. A black beanie covered the top half of her head, and pilot goggles rested on her forhead. Her black track jacket was only zipped up about two inches, showing a dark gray shirt underneath, and black sweatpants. On her feet were black Air Treks with light blue stripes on the bottom.

There were only three really interesting things about this girl, other than her silver hair. The first was her wheels: they were black, with silver writing that said: _fear the Shadow._ The next thing was on the back of her jacket: there was an emblem on it. It was of a bunch of black and silver stars, and the silver words scrawled out: Black Star

Everyone in the Air Trek world knew who Black Star was. No one knew how many members there were, and only one person in the gang was known: the Shadow, the leader. But, the Black Star was a gang completly shrouded in mystery, no one really knew anything about them, and that's just the way it was supposed to be. They say that if you ever see the face of one of the members, when they're done, you can't even remember who _you_ are.

But, I never told you about the third thing that made this girl interesting, did I? Well, you might have figured out what it is, what the words under 'Black Star' said. If you haven't, let me tell you. In small, blue letters under the emblem, were the words 'The Shadow'.

Yes, this girl is the legendary member of the legendary gang Black Star, even though she doesn't really look the part. But, then, that was the whole point.

Here, there are some things you need to know about the Shadow. Some legends, some facts about the girl herself. But, they say, when the Shadow strikes, the last thing you see is ice blue and curled silver, before everything goes black. She can't be seen, but she's always there; she can't be heard, but she's always listening. She knows your deepest fears. _Fear the Shadows_, that's what everyone said when they talked about her. And, boy, they talked about about the Shadow a lot. Everytime she would strike, it would come up on the news that another so called 'bad-ass' or 'unbeatable' gang was taken down, and there was always only one thing left among the bodies of the beaten: the Black Star emblem.

But, the Shadow herself _does_ have a name, for when she's out everyday, not doing gang buisness. That name is Ryssa. Ryssa Hias. She average in build (five foot six, not skinny, not fat), and in over all looks, other than her strangly colored hair. But, she has no control over what she was born with.

Ryssa looked around her, stuffing her hands in her pockets, and stuck her tongue out at the men laying on the floor around her. Out of her right pocket, she brought a tag, and placed in on the floor. When that was done, she took one last look at the damage she had caused, then shrugged easily, and turned away, pushing off with one AT, and skating easily away.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**(Ryssa's POV)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep..._ The alarm clock sang. I turned over in my bed, a groan escaping my lips. It was time to get up _already_? It couldn't be! I had only gotten home a half hour ago! _Be-beep! Be-beep! Be-beep!_ The dumb machine screamed, telling me that, indeed, it _was_ time to get up, and _yes_ I had to. At night, I may be ruler of the skies, but come morning, I was an ordinary tenth grader.

I sighed, and rolled off of my bed, onto the floor, dragging half of the covers -which were tangled around my legs- with me. I somehow untangled myself, rolled over again, and hopped up, stretching my arms above my head as I walked out of my bedroom into the hall, past the living room, and into the kitchen of my apartment.

There is another thing that sets me apart from my peers, I live on my own. My father abandoned my mother when I was born, and my mother died just a year ago. My mother's lawyer said that I could keep the apartment, because my grandparents could pay for it. But, I refused to live with my grandparents. I like being on my own, it makes me feel like I have room to move my wings, not be caged up. I can't stand the feeling of someone watching my every move.

My mother had understood that. She had understood that her daughter was like a bird, you couldn't just keep her caged up. You needed to set me loose, let me fly, let me make my own mistakes, learn how to fall. My mother had known that there was a secret that I kept from everyone, and she didn't ask about it. She trusted me. I miss her terribly, almost unbearably at some points, but I know that I have to make it almost alone now. Soon enough, I would have to be the wind under my own wings.

_But, that day is not today, so let's just live life and cross that bridge when we get there,_ I thought to myself, as I grabbed the bread I had just toasted and spread butter on it. As I ate, I got ready, changing into a plain white t-shirt, a baggy gray sweatshirt, and dark blue jeans, along with my black sneakers. I shoved my books and homework from the weekend back into my backpack, and was off, putting my hair into a ponytail as I went. As soon as I was out of the door, I was running, loving the feel of my feet pounding the ground as the air rushed around me.

I know what you're thinking: if she has ATs, why not use them? Why run to school? The truth is that very few people, if any, know I even _have_ ATs. I don't want to give anyone any hints as to who I become when night rolls around and the stars come out. Plus, running was every bit as nice, it was like grounded flying, if that makes any sense.

As I neared the school, I slowed, only my somewhat hard breathing and pink cheeks (from exertion) gave away the fact that I had been running. I rounded the corner, crossing onto school grounds, and stopped dead at the gate. Five kids that I had never seen before were being circled by the Queen Bitch of Tower High, Catee and her crew. All had somewhat predatory looks on their face, and the newbies looked uncomfortable.

I sighed, and walked up to the group. "Yo! Y'all new here?" I asked as I neared, earning the attention of a boy with spiky black hair and narrow brown eyes. The odd thing about him was the crow that sat on his head, and even more strange, the crow had a white beak instead of black. None of the people around this boy chose to say anything about the crow on his head, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world, so I didn't say anything either.

The Crow-boy nodded, alerting the rest of his crew of my presence. "Huh. No wonder Catee is circling you like a buzzard. What did you do to alert you of her presence?" I asked, leaning up against a light pole the was on the edge of the sidewalk, crossing my arms over my chest, and crossing one foot over the other. Then I noticed something, all of them were wearing ATs. _Huh_, I thought to myself. _I wonder if they're a gang...? They look like foreigners. If they _are_ Storm Riders, they'll need to know who rules around here._ This thought amused me greatly.

"I'm not really sure. We had just landed when she started her circles," said a pigtailed girl that seemed to pop out from behind Crow-Boy. Huh. Well, that makes six in this group of noobs. I pretended like she didn't know what Pigtails was talking about, then 'noticed' the ATs and nodded.

"Yeah. She does that. Needs to size up the compitition, you know? I find it dumb, though. Everyone around here knows who rules the skies," I said, grinning and pointing upwards. They looked up, as though I was pointing at someone. "No, you won't see them. It's said that they only come out when the stars do. They call themselves the Black Stars, but no one really knows anything about them."

"Huh. Well, there's a new gang in town, and we're taking the throne!" Crow-Boy bragged, and I _swear_ that I saw his nose get a few inches longer. Pinnichio, much? But, I had to laugh.

"You really _are_ new around here! Honey, they're throne is set into _stone_, you _can't _steal it. Ever hear of the Shadow?" I asked, and I saw recognition flash in Pigtail's eyes, and another boy's eyes. That boy had a gray hat on, with very pale blond, almost tannish brown hair sticking out of the ends. Also, a boy with a bright orange track jacket, whom looked like a girl seemed to remember the name.

"Everyone who's anyone in the AT world knows who the Shadow is," Pigtails said. "Why?"

"That's the leader of their gang. They say that, when the Shadow strikes, the last things you see are ice blue before everything goes black, and you've lost," I told them, purposfully leaving out the 'curled silver', because that would blow my cover. You see, the people around here are idiots, and believe anything you tell them, so they believe me when I say I'm not the Shadow. But with the foreigners, who knows what might happen? "No one knows anything about this person. Other than her slogan: 'never seen, but always there. Never heard, but hears everything. She knows your deepest fears. _Fear the Shadows_.'"

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," I heard a painfully familiar, high pitched, annoying ass voice say behind me. I jumped a small bit, she really had suprised me, and turned around to see Catee standing there, hands on hips, smirking. "It's the loser."

"Oh, look what the dog dragged in," I said, voice perfectly neutral, immitating her posture. "It's the bitch."

**A/N: Sucky chapter, I know! The ending was especially bad. But, you have to cut me some slack, I was really tired while writing the second part, and I had a headache. But, I refused to stop writing, because I was on a role.**

**So! My first Air Gear story! I have to tell you some things so you're not confused as to why this sucks so much: I've only read the first Air Gear book. I read about it on wiki, so I know about the characters, but this is basically not really gonna follow much of the books or anime plot.**

**SO! Let me tell you some more about this story. Ikki and his crew have gone on an exchange program to America (if anyone wants to tell me what state they're in, I'll be very happy!), where ATs have just been introduced. They meet a strange, (sort of) mysterious girl who calls herself Ryssa, who seems to be hiding a huge secret. What happens when Stealth himself falls for her? What happens when they figure her out? Can the Speed Demon Steath EVER catch up to the Shadow?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know what IDIOT told you, but I DON'T own Air Gear. It belongs to the master 'Oh!Great' (because I don't remember their real name at the moment)**


End file.
